1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding electronic components packed in tape to a pick-up position comprising a holder for a supply reel, a feeding and locking mechanism, an ejection mechanism and a wind-up mechanism.
2. Des. of the Prior Art
Devices known hitherto for feeding electronic components packed in tape are composed of separate individual and productdependent mechanical elements, which are mounted as the case may be in combination, but generally separately on the frame of a component mounting device, to which the components are supplied and which serves for further processing and placement of the components. Such known devices are not flexible because upon readjustment to a tape having different dimensions and other components most of the separate mechanical elements have to be exchanged. The range of chip-type components without the conventional comparatively long connection wires and suitable to be surface mounted on substrates devoid of holes becomes gradually wider: the variety in dimensions of the tapes in which the components are packed also increases. This variety of components and tapes results in that a number of specimens of different dimensions of each mechanical element has to be kept on stock. The exchange of the mechanical elements has to take place on the component mounting device itself. Finally, each mechanical element has to be separately adjusted and positioned, which is not conducive to the overall precision of the device and to the reproducibility in processing and placement of the components.